La I Gran Guerra Mágica
by gahel
Summary: Charlie acaba de cumplir 11 años y sentados junto a la hoguera su padre comienza el relato de su historia favorita.


_**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Charly ya tenia 11 años, hace un frio horrible fuera, acababa de recibir su carta( a la pobre lechuza se le han congelado hasta las plumas de lo que nieva fuera) y mama le ha preparado una enorme tarta de limón y una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

Esperaba con ansias el primer día de colegio, poder usar una varita y conocer gente nueva, pero hoy era su cumpleaños y falta mucho para su primer día en Hogwart, y como es su día especial le tocaba a él elegir el cuento.

Charly adora las historias de papa, mama tiende a meter besitos y achuchones y eso no le gusta, además, por las caras de Bill, Percy y los gemelos, le da que a ellos tampoco les hacen mucha gracia, encima se salta las partes más interesantes porque dice que a Ginny le asustan, lo que es mentira, aunque en realidad, a Ron si que le asustan un poquito, pero cuando tiene miedo se sienta en sus piernas, le estruja muy fuerte y mira a papa con sus ojos azules muy abiertos mientras Charlie lo abraza. Ginny todavía es demasiado pequeña para entender las historias de papa, encima suele dormirse en brazos de Bill o Percy a mitad de cuento, y papa consigue que Fred se este quieto, y mama no, y si Fred no se esta quieto chincha a George, y luego los dos dan la tabarra, y así no hay quien escuche una buena historia. Sí, Charly prefería los cuentos de papa.

Hay una historia que le gusta mucho, podría decirse que es su favorita "La I Gran Guerra Mágica", porque habla de dragones, y los dragones son su cosa favorita en el mundo. Cuando sea grande quiere cuidar dragones como los de sus libros y sus posters. Pero mejor no decírselo a mama porque la ultima vez estuvo dos horas hablándole de lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser los dragones (como si no lo supiera ya) diciendo que ningún hijo suyo se acercaría a un dragón mientras ella pudiera evitarlo.

La voz de Arthur Weasley se dejo oír por toda la cocina de la madriguera y los niños se sentaron el la alfombra cerca de la chimenea haciendo un corro creando un pequeño caos de cabezas pelirrojas, se aclaro la garganta y antes de empezar ya tenia siete pares de ojos pendientes de él, No hizo falta preguntar, le tocaba a Charlie, así que empezó:

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que Merlin caminara por este mundo, los magos vivían en armonía con la naturaleza y esta bullía de magia , así como ahora los patronus nos protegen, antaño lo hicieron las bestias que poblaban la tierra. Y, aunque hoy en día son pocos los que poseen la habilidad de comunicarse con los animales no era extraño que un mago hablara el idioma de alguna de las raza. Eran tiempos de paz y tranquilidad.

Los dragones sobrevolaban los cielos, los leviatanes dominaban las profundidades marinas y los magos caminaban por la tierra a sus anchas sin necesidad de ocultar su magia a los muggles.

Irina adoraba volar, sentir el viento en la cara y enrredandose en su larguísima melena dejando que ondeara detrás suya como las llamas de una hoguera, sobre todo cuando Moonbeam, un enorme Ridgeback noruego, le dejaba montar sobre su lomo, la sensación de libertad que invadía su pequeño cuerpo era inmensa, tanto que resultaba como una droga para ambos. Podían pasarse horas surcando el cielo o simplemente hablando, Irina aprendía sobre las costumbres de los dragones y a Moonbeam le fascinaban los magos mas que cualquier otra criatura mágica, se conocían desde antes de nacer, la madre de Irina había encontrado el huevo abandonado cuando estaba embarazada, era muy bonito del color de la luna, incluso tenia el mismo brillo y lo llevo a casa creyendo que no había nada dentro, pero el mismo día en que Irina llegaba al mundo Moonbeam rompía la cascara de su huevo, desde ese momento nadie pudo separarlos.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que el hecho de que ellos se entendieran no era tan común, pocos eran los magos que dominaban el idioma de los dragones y menos aun los dragones que se dignaban a dirigirles la palabra, además, los demás dragones consideraban que llevar a un mago a su espalda resultaba demasiado vejatorio para unos seres tan majestuosos y poderosos como ellos. Los magos recelaban de Irina, pues como todo en este mundo, lo que no es común, se teme, y si eso implica poder, se envidia. Pero para ellos, que se habían criado juntos, resultaba de lo mas normal entenderse y compartir su tiempo, ignorando lo que ambas razas pensaban y manteniéndose apartados de ellos.

Pero la felicidad es frágil y la paz, aunque nos gustaría, no suele ser eterna. Los magos, creyéndose superiores, intentaron domesticar al resto de las criaturas mágicas, usarlas en su propio beneficio, se engañaron a si mismos con la absurda idea de que así era como debían ser, si la naturaleza los había puesto ahí ¿por qué no tomarlos al igual q sus frutos o su caza? ¿No eran acaso los más poderosos de los seres que poblaban la tierra?si las lechuzas, los gatos, los elfos y otros ya les servían ¿porqué no el resto?.

Y así empezó la primera gran guerra mágica. Algunas se rindieron sin oponer resistencia, otras apenas se enteraron, aunque, no todo fue tan fácil. Muchas se negaban a rendir pleitesia, a perder su libertad o a servir a los magos. Las luchas fueron tan encarnizadas, prolongadas en el tiempo y las bajas tan numerosas, que irremediablemente muchas se perdieron en el olvido, como los Heliopatho o los Snorkack de Asta Arrugada. Otras como los Nargles decidieron desaparecer y no volver a dejarse ver.

Los dragones animales solitarios por naturaleza acordaron unir fuerzas contra los magos, a ellos se unieron gigantes, acromantulas, centauros, veelas y cualquiera que se negase a rendirse, desaparecer, o vivir en el olvido.

El rencor por los magos caídos recaía sobre Moonbeam y el odio hacia Irina aumentada con cada vida mágica que se perdía, pero ellos se negaban a separarse o tomar partido en una absurda lucha con la que nada tenían que ver.

La sangre de ambos bandos corría ininterrumpidamente sobre la tierra, los ríos se tiñeron de rojo y las plantas se nutrieron de ella. los magos cada vez eran mas jóvenes, lo mismo con los dragones Los nidos eran abandonados a su suerte, dragones q aun no habían tenido su primera camada eran llamados a luchar. Parecían no darse cuenta de que estaban llevando a sus propias especies al borde de la desaparición.

Fue en este punto cuando ambos compañeros decidieron intervenir, no soportaban ver como sus mundos se iban a pique, intentaron razonar con los jefes de ambos bandos, hacerles ver el daño que estaban causando en sus pueblos, poner fin a esa lucha sin sentido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero estos se negaron a escuchar, a ver la realidad que se exponía ante sus ojos cegados por un odio irracional e ideales absurdos, les dijeron que eran demasiado jóvenes para entender, que su amistad les nublaba el cerebro.

La batalla final era inminente, no había vuelta a tras, todos los magos y los dragones en edad de luchar estaban presentes secundados por aquellos que los apoyaban. Todo acabaría con fuego, fuego mágico contra fuego de dragón. Los magos lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo que los dragones expulsaban feroces bocanadas de fuego concentrándolo en un único y mortífero ataque.

El fuego maldito se extendía rápidamente por el campo de batalla amenazando con eliminar a los dragones restantes, Irina sabía el precio de lo que iba a hacer, pero no le importo, concentro todo el poder que le quedaba y formulo el contra-hechizo, una pálida luz plateada salio de su varita quebrándola en cientos de astillas, absorbiendo a su paso el fuego maldito, tomando su vida en pago por las que protegía, mientras el ataque de los dragones impactaba sobre el cuerpo de Moonbeam protegiendo a unos sorprendidos magos de ser devorados por las llamas. Ambos empezaron a descender a gran velocidad, ese sería su último vuelo juntos. Sin la elegancia típica de ellos, sin piruetas, solo se precipitaban contra el suelo, hacia un fin que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, un ultimo pensamiento cruzo la mente de Moonbeam esperaba que sus sacrificios hubiera servido para algo.

Cuando el cuerpo del enorme dragón cayo a tierra con el cuerpo de Irina entre sus garras, el silencio se apodero de ambos bandos, Moonbeam no respiraba y el cuerpo que protegía no mostraba ninguna señal de vida. La sangre del dragón empapaba la tierra oscureciendo los rojizos cabellos de la maga y tiñendo de mismo tono sus níveas vestimentas.

Un dragón había muerto para proteger a los magos, al igual que una bruja dio la vida por la de lo dragones. ¿Como tomar otra vida cuando conservaban la propia por un contrario?.

La paz fue firmada, se construyo un monumento en honor a los caídos y se mando escribir la historia, para que no se olvidase, para recordar que ni los magos son tan poderosos ni los dragones tan despiadados como todos piensan.

Charlie observaba a Norberta desde una distancia prudente, tenia la espalda apoyada en un árbol y dejaba volar su mente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, La tercera gran guerra mágica había acabado, otro monumento ocupaba su sitio y esta vez entre los nombres de los caídos se encontraba un Weasley. Charlie hubiera dado lo que fuera por borrar ese nombre, de buen gusto lo habría cambiado por el suyo propio, su hermano tenía una vida por delante, quería casarse, tener hijos, seguir con sus bromas, pero la guerra se lo había llevado, y con él, una parte de todos los miembros de su familia.

Si antes no estaba del todo claro, la guerra lo acabo de convencer, no tendría hijos, sonaba cobarde, pero no quería sufrir por ellos, preocuparse por fiebres, noches en blanco por alguna enfermedad, o peor aun, verlos morir al igual que sus padres, no, el mundo no se iría a pique porque un Weasley no tuviera descendencia, le quedaban cuatro hermanos para proteger el apellido y él se encargaría de malcriar a sus sobrinos.

Puede que hubieran ganado, pero para su familia no se trato de una dulce victoria. A Bill lo había atacado un hombre lobo desfigurandolo, el sentimiento de culpa de Percy era palpable, Fred estaba muerto, George miraba con ojos vacíos y los de Ron y Ginny mostraban más de lo que deberían para unos chicos de su edad. Las marcas que la serpiente produjo en el cuerpo de su padre nunca desaparecerían, pero comparado con el dolor de perder un hijo que compartía con su madre apenas eran nada.

No sabia porque su mente le transporto a aquel recuerdo, a aquellas miradas inocentes, si para regresar a momentos felices donde su familia estaba completa y unida, o porque el dragón que tenia delante era un Ridgeback noruego como el del cuento, con una historia propia que contar, pero aquello le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa, quizás, las heridas de su corazón estuvieran empezando a sanar, sabia, que al igual que las cicatrices que lucia en su piel, nunca desaparecerían, nunca se curarían del todo, dejarían marca y puede que incluso dolieran de vez en cuando, pero el dolor se haría mas soportable, además tampoco quería olvidar, y quizás algún día cuando los recuerdos no dolieran tanto podría contar a sus sobrinos la historia de todas y cada una de ellas incluso de las que no se ven.


End file.
